villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Escape
Escape is a Vaglass Avatar and a major antagonist in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Created by Messiah, whom she refers to as "Papa", Escape is the one in charge of creating Metaloids to suit her creator's desire to enjoy human suffering. History Like Enter, Escape was created from the data of the numerous scientists that Messiah absorbed. Though resembling a human, Escape is pure data made physical and cannot be easily destroyed. She was created when Enter was unable to slake Messiah's lust for human misery. During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere and briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her new status of power over Enter. She then created the Metaloid Keyloid and tried to use it to lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game". She planned to have the KeyZord create a false hyperspace, and then smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keyloid was destroyed by the Go-Busters. She briefly dueled with Red Buster before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. Later, Hiromu begins to learn of his mother's ties to Escape and learns of her true origins by the time he and his team enter Subpace to take out Messiah. In the end, while aiding Messiah Cell, Escape took her leave after Messiah's core was destroyed. When Escape learns of Enter using Messiah's data to create the Messiah Metaloids, she confronted him of it before finding herself outmatched and forced into working for him. However, fearing Enter's sudden change would destroy Messiah forever, Escape executed a risky upgrade to give herself the ability to transform into Escape Evolve. But when Escape learned that he infused a Messiah Card into himself, she followed Enter willingly until learning his true intentions while obtaining Megazord Zeta. As Enter's scheme to become a new Messiah conflicted her goal to restore their creator, Escape uses Megazord Zeta to destroy Enter before aiding Messiah's evolution from the Zeta-Type into Messiah Reboot. But fulfilling her purpose to him, Escape finds herself being absorbed by Messiah. However, with his new power, Enter recreated Escape from her backup data and spliced it with flower DNA. But as Enter altered her, the first three versions of Escape are more loyal but suffer a glitch that reset her memory with each death and recreation. Once Enter is able to convert vertebrates, he creates a more aggressive version of Escape from a snake that provides to assimilate various animals before facing the Go-Busters and absorbing surrounding materials to become Escazord Zeta before she is fatally wounded. Regressing to her original form, Escape derezzes out of existence. Personality As with Enter, she is an "composite avatar", with Hiromu's mother Michiko Sakurada being among the "donors" due to Escape naming her two large handguns Gock and Magock, the same names Michiko gave to the statues of black and white dogs she owns that the two guns' charms are modeled after. Though she had her own perception of emotionless morality, Escape is influenced by emotions from her thrill for a fight to her one-sided love for Messiah. Weapons and Gear *She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Metaloids *Two large handguns Gock and Magock *While she wore a battle suit initially for her more intense fights, Escape upgraded herself to become Escape Evolve. *Megazord Zeta Escape's forms - Animal Unite= An altered form of Escape's Flower Unite Form spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Messiah, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Go-Busters. - Escape Zeta= The result of Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. }}}} Gallery Images Escape_Evolve.jpg|Escape Evolve Escape and Enter Battle Gear.png|Escape and Enter in there battle gear Escape And Enter.jpg|Escape and Enter Videos Go-Busters Ep 22 (Subs) Preview Trivia *Escape uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. *The names Gock and Magock are likely phonetically resultant of the misspelling of the names of dog ornaments in the book "Anne of Green Gables", as in the Japanese translation, they are misspelled as Goku (instead of Gog) and Magoku (Magog). However, with Magoku and Goku now spoken words as opposed to being read, the words recall Glocks as well, which are semi-automatic pistols, largely made with advanced synthetic polymers. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Twin/Clone Category:Hybrids Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Spy Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil